


夜色玫瑰

by FiveVanadium



Category: Danny×Kenny, Pop Music RPF
Genre: M/M, 底层, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveVanadium/pseuds/FiveVanadium
Summary: 警告⚠️：非典型站街设定！b哥哥右位设定！请勿上升真人！接受不了请立即点叉！逃亡小少爷Danny×又是杀手又是鸭鸭Kenny我终于给竹马组产粮啦
Relationships: Danny×Kenny - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	夜色玫瑰

苍蝇纷飞，腐臭的气息充斥每个角落，陈年的白粉墙早就看不出颜色，乱七八糟的污渍和一句“不许随地乱扔垃圾”的标语挤在一起。  
两只老鼠从他脚边打着架跑过，为了争半块土灰色的蛋糕。  
这里是底层中的底层，贫民窟中心的垃圾场。  
danny没想到他会在这里做爱，事实上他长这么大从不知道地球上还有这种地方，原来平日里他因为吃不掉而放在餐桌上的食物，经过无数道处理加工工序，被榨取干最后一点营养后，便被丢在这里。  
怎样都好了，他现在也是一块被扔掉的垃圾，从金碧辉煌的豪宅里被扫地出门，为活着窝在这个鬼地方。  
他不知道该哭还是该笑，只有下狠劲抽动腰身顶弄着被他压在墙上的这人。心里想着他会是来将自己彻底清理掉的环卫工人吗？  
那人背对着他，看不清他是什么表情，却听到他闷闷地笑，沙哑的声音在夜色中响起。  
“你……觉得，嗯啊……恶心？”  
Danny沉默一阵说：“……一定要在这里？”  
“只有在这里……Alan他们才……想不到。”  
“……为什么？他们是你的队友，你是我母亲手中最忠实的一支枪，可你却为了救我在这里……”danny边说边伸手抱住这人，用指甲去掐揉他的乳头，那两个小东西有异于一般男人的肥软硕大，像熟透了的樱桃果。  
“哈……可是你别忘了，我也是……你父亲身边最听话的婊子。”男人随着他双手的动作一阵阵舒服的颤抖，danny看到他的肌肉线条在月光中绷紧。  
是啊，所以你收了我母亲的钱，在床上杀死了我父亲。danny想，不过他并不在意。  
他第一次见这人，在母亲家里，他叫Kenny，和母亲进了书房，出来的时候手里多了一个黑布袋子。  
他第二次见这人，在父亲家里，他又叫B，和父亲进了卧房，出来时手里又是一个袋子，步伐有点一瘸一拐。  
他那时候还小，交替在早就离婚了的父母家游荡，充当着一双眼睛，一张嘴的作用，无声的记录，然后活着，并不知道为什么，有什么意义。  
那时候他爱上音乐，那是不同于吃饭和观察的另一种活动，那是能让他感到灵魂颤抖的活动。  
然后这位不知道是叫Kenny还是叫b的，可能还不能叫先生的人——他看起来也只有不到二十岁，停下来，一句话也没说，听danny在钢琴上奏完一曲后，又迈着一瘸一拐的步伐走了。  
当时的兴奋与战栗，现在仍然清晰可感。  
因为那是空气突然被凝望时感受到自己的重量的心情。  
“我是不是要给你钱？”danny把头靠在男人的肩膀上，舔舐他的耳垂，感受着这个比他还要高半头的大个子发出不堪忍受的泣音。  
“当然……你，呜……嫖妓难道不给钱吗？”  
来自灵魂深处的怒火在danny心中崩裂开，促使着他顶得更深，更狠，阴茎重重碾过肠壁，男人仰起头张嘴无声的尖叫着，双眼失神。  
当时的danny有多高兴于他的聆听与欣赏，现在的danny就有多痛苦于他们的同途陌路。  
他终于明白年少时所见的一切意味着什么，那个黑布包，那一瘸一拐的步伐。  
金钱与身体，有人用前者追逐后者，有人用后者换取前者。男人无疑是第二种，可如今他自己竟也加入了追逐男人的庞大的入幕之宾大军。  
可是，可是……他收了danny母亲的钱，却没有和他的队友们一起完成结束danny生命的任务，这是否意味着一些不同？  
“我应该叫你b吗？”  
男人发出一声湿漉漉的笑声，听起来更像是难以忍受过强的生理刺激而发出的无意义音节。  
他没有否认，那就是了。对他这种人来说，名字毫无意义，不过是代号。  
可是代号表明他的态度，他不是背叛队友拯救danny于死亡威胁中的杀手Kenny，他只是个下贱发情的代号为b的婊子。  
这个身份是否会让他心理上感到舒服一点？  
不知道他怎么想，danny觉得自己并没有。  
也许他们并不互相了解，danny有些绝望的猜想，人与人总是很难心灵相通，不是吗？  
这样想着他便不安地想将b翻过来，好看清他的脸他的表情，从而探究进他的心灵。b顺从地照做，两条长腿架在danny的肩膀上，随着他抽插的频率在空中晃荡。  
马路上垃圾车的声音隆隆传进danny的耳朵，如果他有一双杀手那么灵敏的耳朵，他可以听出更多。  
比如Alan的无意识哼歌的声音，Benett伸出去的指节敲在车身铁皮上的声音，这些声音准确的传进b的耳朵里，毫无疑问来自于他那班快乐工作的W小队兄弟们。  
而他的队友们同样会在机器轰鸣声中听到肉体拍击的声音和粘腻色情的喘息，他们会嘲笑这对野鸳鸯的急色，Alan甚至还吹了声口哨。  
然后垃圾车车轮碾压在易拉罐上的声音继续，他们继续前去捕猎，猎物据说就躲在这片平民窟里。  
可他们绝不会想到他们疲于奔命的猎物正在白粉墙背后操干着他们的今晚因气喘病发作而告假的队友。  
这样b的目的就达到了。  
他发出一两声低吟，动情的气流从鼻腔中冲出，感受着danny的阴茎在他身体里的每一次冲锋陷阵，快感在脑子里不断堆积。  
danny却对刚刚过去的危机一无所知。  
小少爷并不必养成在做爱时仍要保持理智的习惯，他只有一颗冰雪般纯净的心，b的声音像是裹着薄纱的顽石，在他心上轻轻划下痕迹，带起一片酥酥麻麻。  
于是三月暖融融的春风吹过，冰开雪融，danny捧出一汪清泉般的爱，要从里到外温暖他爱的人，不论过去，不管将来。  
他伸手握住b的腰迹，感受着每一块肌肉因为他的动作收紧放松，演奏钢琴的修长手指在皮肤上游走，奏一曲情爱之歌。  
可是顽石究竟是顽石，b的脸上依旧是他惯常的那副表情，似是悲伤，似是游离，似是满不在乎。  
此刻他沉浸在情欲的汪洋里，一双迷离的眼睛里终于也映出了danny忧郁的脸庞，小少爷不经世事，可是纯净里却不知为何始终带着一缕化不开的哀愁。  
他也抬手轻轻蹭下danny的脸，然后凑上前去在额头上印下一吻。  
danny不舍的追上去，用双唇挽留他要离去的小舌，然后他们唇齿相依，津液交缠。  
垃圾车重重铲起半堆垃圾，高高举起，有不少垃圾偷偷从铲中溜走，在半空中划出一道道弧线，像夏夜绽开的烟花。  
就在这垃圾烟花中，逃亡路上的贵公子和不知道叫Kenny还是叫b的男人紧紧相拥，爱情和欲望也绽开烟花。  
danny行将高潮一片空白的脑子里突然出现一句话。  
“你要活着，等我老了，还想听你弹琴。”  
这句话是有声音的，是b那有些沙哑沉滞的声音，但是他已无从探究——顽石撕下温柔的轻纱面具，给他的后颈来了一记手刀。  
在眼前面庞被黑暗取代的前一刻，danny在脑中写下回应。  
“好。”


End file.
